


The Madness of Medb

by Kickberry



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Medb undertakes some drastic measure to win against the Crypters. This involves a hand regarding one of their captured members and a Tsarina.





	The Madness of Medb

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, this one took a long while since it’s a drama that got way out of control, so I had to cut some bits out. Didn’t help that watching some videos by VSQ (Voice of Saints Quartz) made me add in a part for a certain Servant along with the consequences presented by ongoing matters (those playing Lostbelt would know or anyone who reads the wiki).

There once was a queen in the distant past, one who symbolized the best of females and worst of sluts. She adored men, but found many boring and easy to discard when they were no longer useful. One exception was a warrior who wielded a great spear. When he refused to become hers, the royal woman commanded others to corner and kill him under favorable terms. This event became one of history’s greatest triumph or tragedy (in consideration of an individual’s perspective).

The queen never regretted this act along with others, one that fanned the flames of a war between great factions. Not once did she plan to change who she was even when a future phenomenon brought her onto a new battleground involving greater stakes than any conflict she endured back in her time. Here, she discovered there were no rules, no limits to the actions she may take all for the sake of a victory and survival. Brought back from oblivion, she found a universe that would allow her to enact by her chaotic nature with no regard for consequences once upheld by traditions of the old norm.

* * *

 

Kadoc Zemlupus was one of the (smug-ass) Crypters who tried to make foreign territory, a Lostbelt, as his own. He did so with the help of Anastasia, his Caster Servant and historic princess of a fallen Russian Empire. Their attempt of conquest was thwarted by Ritsuka/protagonist and his own army of Servants. Experience in the rescue of mankind and extraordinary luck were the only reasons the Crypter could deduce was the reason for his loss. The battle also resulted in the death of his Servant just when she became the Tsarina he desired to see on the throne of the Lostbelt.

Much time passed since his defeat, since he was captured and placed inside a steel cell. He was not given any hygienic products; he was still in the same gray jacket, black shirt, and vanilla pants worn during his time in the Lostbelt. He never had serious BO, but his skin and platinum spiky hair still reeked of a ripe smell. Lack of sleep gave him darker bags under his eyes. None would expect much better of his state since he was considered a prisoner of war (POW).

Absence of indicators like a clock or watch screwed with his perception of time. Not many visited him - not even Ritsuka - save for one who did so to fulfill the role of a brutal interrogator. The person terrified him at first, but eventually, he acclimated to the pain she brought upon him during her visits. Behind his brave fronts, he hoped she would never inflict something fatal or soul-breaking.

“Oh doggy. It’s wakey-wakey time. Hey, get up bitch!”

Hot water splashed into Kadoc’s face. The scalding heat forced him awake with a scream. He crawled backwards across an iron bed and huddled into a corner like all the other times he’s been ambushed.

“Good boy.” The oppressor dropped the bucket in her white-gloved hands. As the item clattered on the room’s blue floor, she adjusted the bottom ends of her milky fur coat. Her upper armor, skirt, and boots matched the pure color. Only her hair was pink like the flesh of a virgin’s pussy (something her thotty body does not have). Such beauty contrasted with her sadistic smile, an image only one of royal and tainted history could bear with shameless glee.

“Aren’t you going to say hello to your queen?”

“I already have one and she’s definitely not a C-rated whore like you, Medb.”

The addressed interrogator lowered her eyes out of anger or amusement. She displayed both in the past whenever she was present to make the prisoner’s life miserable.

“Are you talking about Anastasia? Funny since that loser never ruled a kingdom much longer than I have.”

“Is that the same thing Cu Chulainn says about your love life? You always had shit luck with him, especially when he would die rather than tend to that sewer hole you call a pussy.”

Medb snapped out a black stick with a flap tied around its tip. She swung it out to strike Kadoc across the face. She did not hold back her inhuman strength; the victim’s skull rang on the inside.

“You’ve become quite cheeky over the time you’ve spent here. You’re like a puppy growing fangs, turning into an ugly abandoned mutt.” Medb slapped him again with her stick. This hit put him down to the floor. “I find it quite endearing since it reminds me of another, better man. Not that you can ever accomplish any of his deeds or my Master’s.”

“Your Master can eat shit.” Kadoc yelped after Medb kicked him in the stomach. Still defiant, he seethed, “He’s a coward for summoning so many Servants to do his dirty work. He’s even using you to command them when we had our fights. I can bet if you’re weaker than any new ones he enslaves, you’ll be melted down for Prisms.”

The queen widened her eyes. “What an interesting observation. And the proper response on my end is to retaliate, kill him, then make you my new Master?” She relaxed her face back into a sadistic expression before the next kick. The boot connected with the face; Kadoc cried like a wuss as blood ran down his mouth. “I’ll worry about that when the time comes. You should be ready to talk about the other Crypters: their locations, plans, anything we can use to our advantage.”

The prisoner looked away to spite his interrogator. He expected more punishment, so it came as a surprise when Medb walked towards the exit. She did not leave for the day like the other times, instead rolled in a cart that had a huge black television on top of its surface.

“The Shadow Border doesn’t have much other equipment to spare. I miss the old Chaldea already.” Medb eased her frown into a small smile. “But this should be enough to show you an interesting development.”

Kadoc couldn’t imagine the queen’s intentions. He tried not to watch the television when it turned on, but Medb grabbed his hair and turned his skull until his pupils lined with the screen’s swarm of black and white static bits. This messy image cleared up to reveal a room. The walls and floor were made of white metal; very few objects occupied the room. The recording was more focused on a small bed. There sat a very beautiful woman with long, argent hair kept together with a golden headband. She was draped in snow-colored clothes and a turquoise cape. She looked like a fragile doll with her porcelain skin, yet her gaze was strong with her aquamarine eyes. All of these features were familiar to Kadoc, who could only watch with confusion.

“Is that...is that Anastasia?!”

Medb shrugged, “I won’t answer that because I hate stupid questions. Figure it out yourself.”

Kadoc knew it was the Russian princess, but he couldn’t register such a sight in his mind. She died in his arms back at the Lostbelt, vanished in a cloud of golden dust like all Servants. Thoughts raced through his mind until one conclusion snapped him out of his stupor.

“It’s not her. Your Master summoned another Servant? He must be sick of you if he has to go for more royal blood.”

Medb expressed a calm grin. Kadoc did not like this reaction. His discomfort grew when he saw a large body appear on the screen. This figure lacked clothes, so the upper body’s fair skin was exposed in addition to its bowling ball gut and white underwear. Qualities of this nudist matched those of the one who defeated him in his last battle.

“What’s wrong, doggy? Don’t like that my Master is with _his_ Servant? Doesn’t his thick form look appealing next to her scrumptious, petite body?”

The tease disturbed Kadoc greatly, yet he refused to show any reaction - display weakness to the enemy. But intense curiosity and suspense forced him to keep his eyes glued on the screen where Anastasia began a conversation with Ritsuka. Her tone, words, even gestures matched his Tsarina. A brief moment of nostalgia slowly melted into a fire that burned inside his chest, negative emotions. He twitched when the Russian beauty kissed the fat Master on the lips.

“Uh oh, it looks like the two are about to get frisky.”

Medb’s giggle did not annoy Kadoc as the sight of Anastasia locking lips with her partner. The on-screen pair wrapped tongues around each other with loud huffs. Ritsuka began to roam his hands around the princess’s body, take off her clothes. The removal of each article revealed more of her bare skin right down to her eggshell bras and panties.

“She looks like a normal woman under all of those clothes. Did you ever get to see her that far?”

The prisoner chose not to answer that he did in fact see her down to that layer. That alone time was sacred, which was why he felt muddled to witness this Anastasia do the same for Ritsuka. Such frustration made him grit his teeth together. He reached a boiling point after the televised Master undid the front clasp of the bra to free a pair of perky, B-cup breasts.

The princess covered her breasts and glanced to the side out of embarrassment. She whispered, “Master, not so quickly.”

Ritsuka shot his hand into the panties. Anastasia yelped and grabbed his arm with both hands. She squirmed as the limb moved back and forth, likely fingered her snatch. A small wet patch formed on the cloth of the panties.

“M-master, I-I already came. I’m sorry.”

The princess prepared to say more, but Ritsuka covered her mouth with his own. She calmed down and moved in the opposite direction so their lips may press further into each other for a deeper kiss. The slurps and smacks bit into the core of Kadoc’s heart.

Just when the makeout and fingering seemed to take forever, the Master ripped the panties off with one pull. Anastasia gasped and closed legs to cover her private part. Ritsuka grabbed the same limbs and pulled them apart. At its angle, the camera caught the vagina’s wet lips and their pink flesh. Its shape seemed so natural, untouched by any other human being.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Never saw a pussy before?”

Medb kneeled beside her prisoner. Kadoc knew her smile was for the grimace he displayed, one that merely showed a fraction of all the angst he held in his heart right now. “Let me guess, this is your first one? Never touched her back when you two were supposed to be a couple in that fake kingdom? I bet you regret it so much right now because he has the guts to fulfill that desire”

The prisoner glared at his captor. He wanted to insult her back, but he could not formulate the words. He felt very distraught by the tv show. At this point, Anastasia already lied down onto her back. Ritsuka hovered above her at a spot where he could lick one of her nipples with his mouth. She squirmed, shook, and jerked especially when his fingers pumped her vag.

“I-I came again. Master, you’re just bullying me now.”

Kadoc closed his eyes. He heard Medb comment, “Now that is an adorable thing to say. I bet most men would pay to hear that. How lucky is it that you have front row seats to this.”

Anastasia’s cries grew louder. The prisoner covered his ears to drown them out until the volume increased. He regained his sight to find his interrogator in front of the television. The pink-haired ‘bitch’ navigated the buttons on the device with her long fingernails.

“P-please be careful. Th-that could hurt like the last time.”

Kadoc realized the Russian Servant made her request because her Master had dropped his crotch cover. A big, greasy cock dangled near the princess’s snatch. Its full erection reached at least eleven inches. Its width looked like a drainage pipe ready to unload the cream churned in big balls.

Medb licked her lips and moaned, “There is that delicious beast.” She skipped over to her prisoner. When close, she shot her hand into his pants. He tried to crawl away, but her fingers already grabbed his own penis. “Nope, yours is not even close to his. It looks like you spared your old flame the trouble of comparing.”

Kadoc rolled his eyes. “She’s not the same person.”

“Are you sure about that? Let’s hope so.”

The simple comment made the prisoner feel some doubt. He relied on facts, the same mindset based on logic that guided him through tough decisions. Despite such resolve, Kadoc shied away when Ritsuka pressed the head of his penis against the vagina. Even with eyes closed, it bothered him greatly to hear Anastasia’s groan. When he tried to cover his ears, a hand smacked into the bottom of his chin - delivered a shock to his brain.

“Oh doggie, you don’t have to watch. However, you need to listen as a real alpha claims the body and heart that should have been yours.”

Kadoc listened unti Anastasia let out a high-pitched cry. Her grunts were followed by the rhythmic sound of wet flesh meeting another, cock breeding a tight pussy. He tried to cover his ears again; a palm smacked into the side of his head. This blow also made him lose focus enough to open his eyes and see the image of his beloved Tsarina take Ritsuka’s dick missionary on the bed. Her ecstatic expression and unrefined mewls represented the opposite side of her royal behavior. It was also quite a sight to see love honey leak from her birth canal.

“Mph, mph, M-master! Kyaa, sl-slowly, kyaa!”

The princess moved less than she made her amorous squeaks. Most of her motions were effects of Ritsuka’s humping, slamming his hips into hers. He grunted like a savage satisfying his carnal desires. Kadoc despised this Master more than ever - on top of all the jealousy and grudge issues. Even the urge to lash out rose, but it remained suppressed. He couldn’t act in any rash behavior under Medb’s watchful gaze.

For many minutes, Kadoc endured his contained hatred. During the same time period, Anastasia moaned and shook through another orgasm. Ritsuka did not seem close to his as he managed to thrust without missing a beat, indulge with in body of an inexperienced woman. This finally came to an end after the dominant man rammed his cock deep and slapped his balls against his mate’s firm ass cheeks. Squirts from the mashed genitals indicated he came inside deep, raw to the core. The princess squealed again with a strained face. Right after, she laxed into an empty expression where drool dripped from the tongue to join the sweat that covered her skin. Her partner was also spent enough where he placed his huge form right on top of her smaller one. Regardless of exhaustion, the pair exchanged soft kisses. Semen could been seen spilling across the bed.

“O-oh, Master. I-I’m sure you can do more than this.” Anastasia wrapped her arms around the man’s head. She cooed, “You did more than this after taking my virginity. It was a good time when we affirmed our love. It was something I wish...I wish Kadoc would have done back when he was my Master.”

The last words caught the prisoner’s attention. When he wanted to hear more, the screen suddenly became blank. Its bottom device slid a disc out of its socket. Kadoc spun his head to look at the amused Medb. “What did she mean by that? She’s not supposed to have any memories of me when she died!”

“You know, that theory isn’t one-hundred percent foolproof.” The white-clad queen flicked fingers into her prisoner’s forehead. “Stupid, you’re supposed to be smart. I guess that doesn’t matter when my Master still performs better than you. He even gave her so much Mana, her power is greater than the one produced by your inadequate magic circuits.”

Kadoc became dizzy from confusion and rage. To his horror, Medb went over to the television where she inserted a new disc into the player. Before an image could come on, erotic slurps already blared from the speaker. The source of this noise faded into view to show a familiar setting filled with new details.

“M-master, schlrp. P-please correct me if I am doing something wrong.”

Anastasia reappeared with Ritsuka’s dick in front of her face. She dragged her tongue all over its length, the veins and slime. She gave this blowjob with her hair tied in a ponytail. Hands were covered in soft, violet gloves. Her enthusiasm implied this time had occurred at a later date than the first show.

“And please slow down. It’s not fair if you make me cum too many times again.”

The camera panned out to reveal Anastasia was right on top of the Master’s body. Her small breasts pressed into his thick legs. Her partner, on the other side, had his face glued to her lower half where the buttocks blocked features below his hairline. The same man licked what was likely her pussy loudly, enjoyed it like a homemade potato pie.

“Ah, ahh.” The princess gripped the penis in one hand and lowered her head. She quaked for a bit, then released heavy breaths. When finished with her break, Anastasia glanced over her shoulder to look at her lover with red cheeks. “You’re terrible. I-I’m still not used to this. You’ll exhaust me again.”

Ritsuka gave one of her butt cheeks a slap. After she yelped, the princess frowned before she resumed her blowjob. This time, she swallowed the entire sausage whole. Although it was slow, Anastasia pushed her lips down near the base. As she choked in this attempt to adjust, she also massaged the big scrotum with her hands, slip the balls between her fingers. The well-endowed male growled with joy. Constant stimulation eventually made the cock quiver before it squirted into the woman’s mouth. Loud gulps proved she drank most of the milkshake, although some dripped from her mouth in lines.

When the phallus shrunk, the princess reared her head to pull her mouth off of the trunk with a loud pop. Bits of semen sprinkled around. She licked the mess on her lips. The grin that followed appeared so foreign to Kadoc, who could not believe she could feel happiness from being such a slut.

“There, I made you cum.” With a tone of accomplishment, Anastasia caressed the flaccid cock with her lips. She kissed the tip, dabbed the pre-cum onto her mouth. Before she continued, a cloud of static covered the view. When this interruption died down, the princess was found with her front against the bed. Still naked, she gasped for air as sweat rolled down her pure skin. Her vagina was also seen stretched and puffy, signs of constant use for a long time. The startling sight was the various amount of bags that littered the mattress, condoms tied up to prevent the spill of their chromosome contents. It appeared that hours have been skipped between the current and last scene. The skip did not ease much of Kadoc’s bewilderment.

“Y-you still wish to continue?”

Rtisuka answered the princess’s question with a tug on her white ponytail. He also stroked his cock back into full mast, inflate the tip enough for more breeding.

“That is fine. I-I cherish this time of intimacy. I thought Kadoc would take my first, but...but he is no longer mine. You are.”

Ritsuka pushed his penis into the vag. He also pressed fingers into the skin of the butt cheeks that were red from many slaps. One shoved placed the entire length into the meat socket. Rather than breed, he moved closer so he could give the princess a peck on the cheek.

“As one of my few requests, please remain my Master. Help me never feel the pain of loss ever again.” Anastasia groaned as the dick moved about in her poontang, started to nail her doggystyle. “I’m tired of death. I want to believe the people I care for today will, will, urgh, stay with me within this lifetime.”

The top male put great force behind his thrusts. The princess could barely keep up as she tried to push back. Compared to their past performances, the two were slow. Their determination to finish served as the only explanation as to why they went at it hard, passionate. One strong push indicated the two had crossed the finish line.

“Master, no more condoms. Inside me, cum inside me!”

Anastasia uttered the same phrase and lifted her shaky legs. Ritsuka complied where he advanced so much, his gut pressed into her back. This scene forced Kadoc to imagine the dick had slithered towards the womb. Although fertilization was known to be impossible, this piece of imagination sickened him to his core. Worse, he had to hear his former Tsarina tell the loathsome man to inseminate her. The noise in the conclusion left him mostly numb, loss of love.

Amazingly, Ritsuka did not pull out. Instead, he fingered Anastasia’s butthole. The owner of this small, unattended hole yelled, “Kyaa!” and jerked around her upper body. She yelped, “M-master, I’m not ready for that yet! Wait, wait, you’re churning your semen inside me! Wait!”

Before the possibility of anal sex could be explored, Medb turned off the television. Kadoc did not find any relief in this. It already took his entire willpower not to engage in a pointless conflict against the current Servant.

“So, now you know how lovey dovey they are.” The queen sighed and placed a hand against her cheek. “It can be nauseating when he’s not paying attention to me. But Master is quite the harem beast. It’s no surprise she had not even bothered to visit you when she is so in love, she spends all her time with him.”

The statement added weight to Kadoc’s depression. He whispered, “That’s not her. It can’t be her. I saw her die. There’s no way she...she would act like that whore.”

“Why does a woman who enjoy sex have to be labeled a whore?” Medb sauntered back towards her boy toy. “You don’t call my Master a whore, although he can stoop to the same level of degeneracy I act in every once in a while. But let’s not talk about others, let’s talk about your feelings.”

Kadoc used silence as his refusal to answer. He expected retaliation, but nothing happened. She merely stood before him, eyes focused on his shriveled, depressed form.

Then the impulse to debate arose. Although it was not in his interest to start it, the pain in his heart compelled to find an answer that could at least put him at ease. “I’m sure you’re using a trick. It’s her, but...but it can’t be her.”

“Well, we have plenty of videos to prove whatever it is you’re denying or affirming. I don’t really care.” Medb dug a hand into her coat. “The important thing to know is that we’re going to watch at least one every time I feel like coming over. Best part is that I’m going to teach you how to enjoy them the right way.”

The lone prisoner widened his eyes when the Servant pulled out a long, plastic toy. Its shape and design matched the one seen on tv only it was of ebony color. Medb licked this dildo from the tip down to its fake balls with a sadistic smirk.

“Like that Russian cutie, you’re going to enjoy the moment your cherry is popped. As a host, I’ll be courteous enough to handle this until you’re ready to spill every tiny detail about those other Crypter fuckers.” Medb advanced towards Kadoc. He tried to crawl away, but his back found the surface of a strong, cold wall. “And all the beta males I trained told me they love this, so I promise you’ll confess the same by the time I’m done.”

* * *

 

Many days later, Medb stood in the middle of a hallway in front of Kadoc’s prison door. Today involved another session with the prisoner. In her casual outfit, she waited until a hulking, pointy figure approached her from one direction.

“Yo, aren’t you waiting too long?”

The addressed woman glanced up to find a huge figure with tan skin. He stared at her with red, demonic eyes. His dark armor and hoodie were lined with red, some of the harder parts were covered in spikes. At the back, his tail swayed sideways in a slow manner. This present man was a corrupt form of Cu Chullain, a hero who she fought against in the old days of Ireland. As his ‘good’ side was usually a Lancer Class, he was of the Berserker (an odd trait since his madness is controlled under normal settings, only chops up the prey when his Master commands it).

“Why so curious? Are you worried about my well-being?” Medb batted her eyelashes. “Or would you like to slip into bed with me? The offer is still waiting to be plucked.”

“None of the above. I would like to point out that since we’re low on help, it’d be better for you not to stand around and waste any space others need to do their job.”

Frustrated, Medb puffed out her cheeks. “For once, it would be nice of you to consider I’m here on a job. It’s regarding the boy in here, one of the Crypters we caught in the first Lostbelt. I’m hoping he’ll talk today.”

The armored being huffed, “That weak one?” in a low, dark tone. “I’m surprised he’s still alive. Didn’t see him since you and those Rider lackeys took out his Servant. It’s odd we would consider his intel valuable when we can just find the rest of those bastards and put their heads on a pike.”

Medb pressed hands into her hips - took up a sassy stance. “We almost suffered great casualties because of the ambush from that Saber Servant in the recent Lostbelt. I think it was Sigurd, that poor cucked bastard.”

“Yeah, it was him. I remember because I fought him. He’s tough which made all the blood I slashed from his body look good on his pretty face and glasses.”

Medb swooned from thoughts of a bloody battle. Yet, she maintained composure before the man she vowed to seduce until his dull spear had pierced her flowerbed. “But it was still a close battle. It would also help to know what their long game is, any hints or tricks we need to exploit as soon as possible.”

“Tch, you’re the same as ever. Always plotting to use others; that boy had better be alive for the sole reason you just told me.”

The single sentence already implied that the queen was suspected of betrayal. The current situation, where it stood, identified their faction as the losing one. Medb was tempted to switch sides, yet it was impossible to do so on her free will.

However, there was some mischievousness in play. She hid this secret with a confident smile. “No need to worry, Cu darling. I am simply doing things my way, but we’ll eventually get somewhere and build up victories in this ongoing war.”

“Wars only go on so long as there are people willing to fight. If I kill them all, it’s done. No reason to overcomplicate it.” The Berserker passed the queen to walk towards the other end of the hallway. “So if you just happen to group together some new friends who have ill will towards Master, I’ll just happen to be there and pierce some hearts including yours. Have a nice day.”

Medb wasn’t sure if this Cu portrayed signs of a grudge or assumptions based on historic evidence. For her sake, she did not pursue this discussion. When the Berserker disappeared around a corner, another person appeared at the other end. Happy to see her invited guest arrive, Medb waved the newcomer over.

“H-hello, your majesty. I’m sorry for being late, some of these hallways are a bit confusing even for this size of a vehicle.”

“No need to worry, and I said it’s alright to call me Medb. There shouldn’t be any formalities between us royal folk.”

The queen said this casual comment to Anastasia. The Russian princess came over much slower than an average person. This speed was related to her stomach’s bulge, an obvious sign of an expecting woman.

“W-well, I wasn’t crowned at the time of my passing.”

“One version of you became Tsarina. That passes in my scroll since she was no different than the you now.”

“Except she assaulted our Master.” Anastasia rubbed her belly with one hand. “She works for the enemy. I would never do so especially when he is the father of my child.”

Medb knew the princess asked a certain Caster (Merlin) to make pregnancy possible. This was considered unnecessary for Servants, but her Bond level had somehow reached beyond ten. And denied the chance to raise a ‘normal’ family in her past life, she found it in the present with her baby daddy’s consent. Luck or unlucky, this was love blossoming through a time of great strife.

Medb herself did not think too much about becoming a mother in this lifetime. However, her past alone as one herself presented sympathy for a fellow queen. “I understand that. Are you ready to make him suffer more?”

“As long as there’s a purpose, but it seems odd he would think I was the other Anastasia by just calling his name alone.”

Medb snickered as she remembered all of the videos shown to Kadoc. Most of them were edited with recordings where the Tsarina just said his name in either endearing or saddened phrases. The prisoner was not even aware that eight months have passed; he still thought it’s been two months since his capture. This confusion deprived him of sleep, sanity, and strength. Such condition allowed her to take advantage of him in many ways, transform his identity.

And the kicker here was that she had no desire to learn more of the enemy. The recent Berserker was right: Kadoc’s knowledge did not serve much purpose. He even confessed on a whipping day that he was only told the bare minimum as the lowest level of the pecking order. He was only kept around and tortured so later, he may serve as a possible Trojan Horse or traitor to the Crypters. There was another idea where if he was so broken in mind and spirit, mere delivery of his state to the other factions could lower their morale, create fear.

And again, Medb found nothing wrong with her actions. She was declared by her Master as the Queen of the Servants back when she was one of his first (by game terms, she was the first SSR). He relied on her to win for the sake of their group and humanity. Such recognition of her ability served as the drive needed to win against Goetia, it was no different now against a new line of enemies.

“So I memorized the next script you’ve given me. Would you like to hear it?”

Medb placed her focus on the attentive princess. “Sure, but only the introduction. Remember, scorn of a woman’s wrath.”

Anastasi cleared her throat. She took in air through her mouth - made her belly a bit more bigger. When ready, she remarked, “You look dirty, so dirty. Covered in your own filth? Why did I ever believe you were worthy to command me as a Master?! I’m glad someone stronger, more worthy saved me when all you did was watch me die! You deserve to rot here for your entire life!”

The princess dropped her angry, faux expression back into a real, soft one. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Medb pulled on the edges of Anastasia’s dress to straighten out the creases. “And let’s not forget to mention the baby. His mind will explode into tiny pieces once he figures out the truth of the time paradox I created for him.”

The princess nodded, “Right. A-and I’m doing this to do my part for the war.”

“For our sake.” Medb wagged her eyebrows. “For an heir we hope will live to see the peaceful world Master creates together with our hands.”

It delighted the Queen to see Anastasia show trust with a smile. When she entered the prisoner’s room, Medb followed to watch drama unfold there. The only thing she really had to do until departure was watch her plan unfold as the Servant stomps on Kadoc’s remaining humanity under the guise of a Tsarina who had passed away long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this is the ending (for now, although my idea for the next chapter could tie into this in an indirect way). If anyone despises Medb more because of this fic, I did burn her for prisms since I already have Ozy to make up for the Rider powerhouse. Fucked me right as the Prisma Codes event came along.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed this. It’s one of those fics where there’s cruelty tied into what people could see as a noble aspirations. As the quote goes: there are no rules in love and war.


End file.
